1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for subjecting an element, such as a colorant particle, to an electric field, so as to provide images, such as video or still images.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional art includes various technologies for displaying still and/or video images. These technologies include silicon micro-opto-electro-mechanical systems (MOEMs), such as a micro-mirror XGA display for use in portable business projectors, liquid crystal displays, such as displays that include liquid crystal on glass, plastic and silicon, plasma displays and cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
However, the conventional displays are subject to several problems. For example, the conventional displays that attain high definition are expensive and have slow refresh rates. The technology of some of the conventional displays cannot be applied to provide either very small or very large displays. Some of the conventional displays require complex control systems. Other conventional displays require a relatively large amount of power to operate.